He's Too Dangerous
by GojiraCipher
Summary: (One-shot) Dipper and Mabel awoke after the events of 'A Tale of Two Stan's' and were told to stay away from the author.


**Takes place the day after 'A Tale of Two Stans' and relates to the leaked opening to 'Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons.'**

* * *

 **He's Too Dangerous**

Dipper and Mabel awoke from a sound sleep. Dipper rubbed his eyes and noticed it was ten o'clock. "Man haven't slept that long before." He scratched himself and soon remembered the presence of their new household member. "The author!" Dipper squealed to himself.

"You sound just like Waddles!" Mabel greeted her brother happily. "Come on, let's see if our new Grunkle's awake yet."

The twins ran down the steps and was about to run into the kitchen when Uncle Ford walked out, eating toast. "I don't believe this is butter at all!" Ford noticed the energetic kids grinning at him. "Oh boy." Uncle Ford swallowed the rest of his toast. "Dipper, Mabel. Your-"

The kids then started hopping up and down just as if they swallowed a whole bag of sugar.

"I've been looking for you all summer. I found your third journal, your bunker, fought ghosts and demons, Mabel helped find the true founder of Gravity Falls, and found that Gnomes are weak to leaf blowers! So what was your first paranormal experience like? Did you find any giants? What was that other dimension like? Can I read the other journals? Sign my face?"

"Uncle Ford, Uncle Ford! Did you find any unicorns! I like unicorns and sweaters! We should find a unicorn and ride it over the rainbow and find gold to buy paint so I can paint of portrait of me, you, and the mailman! Then we can go to space and fight aliens and feed space monkeys space bananas! Then we can crash back to Earth and I can to a Mabel's Guide to Today's Technology™ with you! But first try some Mabel Juice!"

Uncle Ford's mind was being overwhelmed with the twins, but yet finds them so lively and hyper. "Kids. I'll love to play. But I have work."

"And you don't want to have anything to do with him." Mabel and Dipper turned to see Grunkle Stan. "Look kids. I've been talking to Uncle Ford and I've made a few rules. First, Ford is working with dangerous paranormal stuff with that portal. And what I am about living conditions."

Then Soos ran in. "Don't tell me you're sending the twins back home now!"

"WHAT?!" Dipper and Mabel gasped in fear. "But I love it here! There's Candy and Grenda! Mysteries with my bro-bro! And now you two!" Mabel began to cry as Dipper was having a panic attack.

Grunkle Stan quickly spoke. "No, no! Not that. Ford here is allowing them to stay for the summer.

"Oh, O.K.." Soos walked away as Mabel and Dipper sighed with relief.

"Don't worry kids. Not gonna ruin your summer. But even though Uncle Ford is living here, I want you to stay away from him. I don't want you two getting hurt because of what he's working with. That also includes the basement, and whatever else he has."

Dipper was quick to speak up. "But Grunkle Stan, I've waited my whole summer for this moment."

"Now now. Stanley has his reasons." Uncle Ford kneeled down to his great niece and great nephew. "You remind me of when I was your age; too curious about this world. I know I've caused some dangerous acts in the past. But I'd never allow anyone, especially kids, to get hurt …. minus McGucket."

Dipper and Mabel excitement were lowered. "But I already have plans to stuff ice cream in our faces while I show you what the internet is." said Mabel.

Dipper looked downwards, disappointed. "However.." Dipper's head rose up. "Your … Grunkle? Is it?" Stanley shook his head yes. "Grunkle Stan is allowing you to borrow this." Uncle Ford took out something from his jacket.

Dipper's eyes widened like a puppy as he gazed upon journal number two. "J..J….Journal ….. Number Two!" Uncle Ford noticed the boy memorized by the book. He moved it around as Dipper followed without turning his neck.

"Yep, gonna have to update the security with this curious boy."

Uncle Ford handed Dipper the book and the boy accepted it as a blessing. "J…Journal Two." Some foam formed on the corner of his mouth.

That was when Ford noticed Mabel holding what looks like a very small video camera. "Everyone loves live reactions."

Ford smiled at the girl and faced Dipper. "You can borrow Journal One later. I need to hold onto it for help with the portal." Uncle Ford walked away and spoke out. "And Stanley, maybe you should look for any empty houses."

Grunkle Stan glared at Uncle Ford as Mabel assumed something random. "What was that about? Huh, are you getting married to the most luckiest lady and are going to move with just the two of you?"

"No, not that." said Grunkle Stan. "Don't want to start an argument, but when the summer's over I'm supposed to give him his name and house back and I'll have to close down the Mystery Shack."

This surprised the kids. "But why?" Dipper looked at both Ford and Stan. "You two haven't forgiven each other yet? Or at the very least, try to get along?"

Uncle Ford stopped and looked at Grunkle Stan. "Dipper, you don't have to worry about this. We promised ourselves we wouldn't fight in front of you two."

"And that's also includes when you're not around." added Stan.

Uncle Ford activated the secret passage behind the candy machine and closed it behind him. Dipper and Mabel looked at their Grunkle Stan. "You two haven't forgive each other yet?" asked Mabel.

Grunkle Stan sighed and kneeled down to the kids and placed his hands on their shoulders. "Look, we're still not close to a 'normal and happy family' thing that people think is a real thing, but I don't want you two to worry about us. You have a whole summer of kid stuff to do." Dipper and Mabel looked at each other and back at Stan. "I know what you're going to say. But I can't just go apologizing just like that and this so-called 'moral' thing to do is make up with family, but …" Grunkle Stan sighed again. "If we are going make up for all those years, just let it run normally. So no forcing us to get along or something. That also goes for any magic stuff."

"O.K. …" Dipper sighed and walked away, with Journal Number Two at hand. "Why is there a picture of Mabel here with heart stickers?"

"Gideon had it before his giant robot crashed."

Dipper eyes widened and then he slapped himself in the face. "Of course he had journal two!"

Mabel stayed with Grunkle Stan, with her innocent eyes looking at her. Stan looked into her eyes and knew that something was bothering her. "Something's the matter?"

"Well." Mabel rubbed the back of her head. "It's just that I want you two to get along, but you pretty much already said everything to stop me from trying. Uncle Ford is an awesome new member of the family."

Stan looked into Mabel's innocent eyes, guilt hanging on his heart. "Sorry there, kid. Trust me, I'm protecting you this way. You know that I wouldn't forgive myself if you two ever get hurt."

Mabel looked at her Great Uncle and smiled. "Yeah …. but mark my words. I will have my Guide to Today's Tech stuff with Uncle Ford!" She ran out of the room. "One day!"

 **Space**

Dipper was reading through journal, amazement overwhelming his mind with every page. "This is unbelievable! Monsters, secret passage ways, and a unicorn living in Manly Dan's beard; won't Mabel to happy."

He continued flipping through the pages and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the drawing of a well-known enemy.

"Bill …." Dipper looked at the picture of the Dream Demon in the same circle he showed them after the battle in Stan's mind. "Creature #326." Dipper read. "Name, unknown. This odd triangular being has appeared in my dreams every night for weeks."

Dipper placed his finger on the corner of his mouth. "This must be how Gideon summoned him."

Dipper looked at the circle and noticed the ten symbols. The first one he'd notice was the glasses with the three exclamation marks. "What's that about?" Dipper looked around the other symbols. A heart with stitches, a shooting star, a llama, a six-fingered hand, a star with one eye, a pine tree, what looks like a claw, an ice bag, and a question mark. He looked at the six-fingered simple and thought of the journals. "That's the symbol all right, but what does this mean?" He looked around and saw the pine tree. "Hm, looks just like the pine tree on my hat. I …. Pine tree." Dipper had a flash back where Bill called Dipper Pine Tree. "That symbol …. Am I supposed to represent this?"

Dipper's heart beat faster. "Then the six fingers hand …. must represents Uncle Ford." He looked at the other symbols and examined the shooting star and the question mark. "Mabel, Soos. Those symbols looks exactly like what they wear." Looked around the symbols and noticed the familiar ones. The claw and dot is on Grunkle Stan's fez. And the Stitched Heart looks like the one on Robbie's hoodie. "Why he's on there?"

Dipper looked at the other symbols. Glasses, Ice Bag, Llama, and the Cyclops Star. "But I don't remember any of these. I've seen an ice bag around. … Wendy? I think she was near one … this is complicated. And that star … wait." Dipper then remembered Gideon's Tourist Trap tent and remembered the star. "This represents Gideon. Wait, Robbie and Gideon? What is this about?"

Dipper looked at the llama. "Wow, I don't think there were any llamas in Gravity Falls. Unless if the Northwests used them for whenever they want to remind the town how much money they have."

Dipper looked around the page and noticed the number 816 written three times and the negative 12 dollar bill. "How'd Ford found that?" He looked examined the page closely and only found the way to summon him. "That's a big off limit. But what is this circle?" Dipper paid close attention to the glasses. Uncle Ford must know about this. If he wasn't the author, Dipper might guess that maybe he represents the glasses.

"What is this? What's Bill planning?" Dipper's thoughts turned to how Bill Cipher tried destroying the journal so they wouldn't get in the way of his plan. The desire for answers was eating Dipper away. He had to talk to Uncle Ford.

"I can't wait any longer. I'll just sneak in when both Mabel and Grunkle Stan are asleep and go to the basement. That six-fingered knowledge keeper must know about …" Then Dipper realized something. Something that shook every bone in his body.

(Flash Back)

In Stan's mind, Bill cleared the area where he and Dipper, Mabel, and Soos were fighting him. "You know I'm impressed with you guys. You're a lot more clever than you look. Especially the fat one."

"He's talking about you." Soos whispered to Mabel.

"So I'm going to let you kids off the hook. You might come in handy later." Then his voice deepened. "But know this." Bill Cipher raised his arms as his voice lowered to his normal tone. "A darkness approaches." The six fingered symbol appeared. "A day will come in the future where everything you care about will change."

After Bill said he'll be watching them, the symbol appeared as each one flashed around the circle.

(End flash back)

Dipper breathed deeply as he sat down. "That hand. The darkness. Bill must be talking about Uncle Ford. Everything I care about will change." He thought about the revelation involving Grunkle Stan's past. "Was he talking about yesterday? What is this about!?" Dipper paced around the room. "Alright, I have got to get answers from Uncle Ford. But …. What does Bill mean by darkness?"

He recalled Grunkle Stan's warning about Ford. "I understand he's working on stabilizing what's left of that portal, but he couldn't be all that bad." Dipper sat down again and recalled how Uncle Ford was going crazy about someone watching him. Was it Bill? Something else? Or all in his mind.

"And didn't Bill possess a body in the past?" Dipper recalled a statement Bill said after taking over his body after the deal.

"What does this mean?" Dipper lowered his head in confusion about what's going on and what path he should take. "What are you, Bill Cipher?"

 **End**


End file.
